Electronic devices with a touch panel for permitting users to touch so as to execute various input operations are known. In particular, electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now developed, which comprise a first housing provided with a touch panel, and a second housing provided with another screen and rotatably coupled to the former via a hinge.
By thus displaying various types of information on the two screens, a greater amount of information can be simultaneously displayed and desired input operations can be executed simultaneously. Further, by folding the two housings to stack the two screens, the electronic device can be made compact and convenient for carrying.
When using an electronic device having two screens, the first and second housings may be held by the right and left hands, respectively, to keep the two screens horizontally. Alternatively, the first housing may be placed on, for example, a desk, and the second housing be obliquely open. Namely, the electronic device may be used like a note PC.
In any case, in the electronic devices with two screens, it is desirable to balance the weights of the front, rear, right and left portions, and to design them to a symmetrical appearance.